Lelouch, King of The Supernatural
by Commander3428961
Summary: Hey, lovers of Geass and Hellsing! Want a crossover between the two, with some elements, form other anime? Come on down, and read this story. Alucard, gives Lelouch the means, to save Nunnally. Summary sucks, read the story, to find out more! Sorry, I'm such a douchebag.
1. Chapter 1

(Code Geass is property, of Gorro Tanoguchi, and Ichiro Okuno. Hellsing is property, of Funimation, and Kouta Hirano. This story, originally belonged to AkumaKami64. I PMed him, to see if I was allowed to take from him, and he never replied. So hence, I decided to try my own, version of this wonderful story! Enjoy!)

Vlad III. The Impaler. The Count. Dracula. Alucard. He'd gone through all these names before. Under all these names, he was defeated. Vlad was defeated by the Turks. Dracula, was defeated by Van Hellsing. Alucard, was defeated by the Major. He did not know, how long it would take for him to return to his Master. Or his fledgling. When suddenly, out of nowhere, came the Major.

The Nazi said, "Alucard. If you vish to return, to your precious Fräuleins, I have an offer for you. Give you power... To someone else." The Major seemed bored. Not like his usual, whimsical, war mongering self. He gave Alucard, a description of the consequences. The Wolrd of C, Emperor Charles, everything.

Finally, the Blood Red Bastard of Britain, realized how dire the situation was. He went to this world, and saw few worthy people, to give his powers. They were all fools, wishing to fulfill their own, selfish greed. Bastards. Just like him, once. Finally, he found a worthy host. A young boy, black hair, purple eyes, things that reminded Alucard of himself, once. The boy was kneeling, to save a young girl. Her legs, crippled. Her eyes, shut as if they wouldn't open, for some long time. Alucard saw... A bit of himself in the boy.

The Nosferatu, telepathically communicated, with the boy. He said " **If you wish for her to live... If you wish for power... I can give it to you. The price... To be among, the living dead."** That was indeed, the price of Alucard's dark, evil, Vampiric power. The boy deserved it.

The boy asked, " **What kind of power? Will it affect Nunnally? Most important... Who and what are you?"** Good. He had the boy's attention. Now, to get him, to accept the power.

Alucard replied, " **The power to save, your beloved Nunnally. The power to turn Britannia inside out! The power, to avenge all the wrongs, you've ever been wrought! The girl may have the power as well, if you bestow it upon her. Now... DO... YOU... ACCEPT?!"**

Finally, the boy gave in. Telepathically, he yelled " **YES! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS, A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"**

That was all, Alucard needed, to hear. He gave his powers, to the boy and left, undetected.

Suddenly, the boy felt a jolt of energy. A feeling... Of power. He then bit, the girl's neck. Making her, like him.

Alucard went back, to his nonexistent realm. He saw the Major, with his usual grin.

The vampire asked, "Who was that boy?" He had to know. He simply had to.

The Nazi replied, "Zhat boy, vas Lelouch Vi Britannia. An exiled Prince, of the Empire. He und his schwester, are now thanks to you, The King of Vampires, and his first fledgling. Good vork, Count. Now, I believe you have somevhere to be?"

Alucard replied, "Yes, I believe I do. Goodbye, Major."

The Major yelled, "Now Zhen... Show me a var... Worthy of an EMPEROR!"

Meanwhile Lelouch said to his now vampiric sister, "Someday, Nunnally. We will destroy the Emperor. He will NEVER hurt us, again!"

(A/N: So what do you think? I'm going to change, a lot about, Geass' world. I don't want to give anything a way.. But I'm gonna be a douchebag, and tell you this. I gonna make Suzaku, a (CENSORED)-ing Werewolf. No, this story has no effect, on my adventure team. Speaking of which, I have a question for you guys. Would it make me an even bigger, douchebag if I wrote a story, for my adventure team even though, no one has made a video, about it? Or should I just, get it over with? Maybe give you guys a story, to put in to your videos? I already have, two ideas. I'd make a poll, but I already have one, that again, ONLY ONE PERSON HAS VOTED ON!WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I CONSTANTLY ASK YOU, TO VOTE ON MY POLL, YET YOU NEVER DO! Sorry, I just got a short fuse. But seriously, I have two stories, I talk about on my profile page, that you guys should look at. Okay, please just let. Me. Know. Okay? I can't do a lot of stuff, unless you guys give me, requests. Capiche? For now, Commander out. Peace to U.S. and Russia!)


	2. The plans of the Vampire King

(Alright. Someone wanted something else, here's what I give you).

(Ashford Academy).

The President of the Student Council, an attractive blonde girl named Milly Ashford, walked down into the catacombs of her school. She met with her servant, a Japanese woman named Sayoko Shinozaki, as they walked down into the cave house two coffins.

Milly knocked on one of them. She asked, "Milord." She knocked again, "Are you up?"

The coffin opened. A young man, came out of it. A man with raven hair, that almost reached his knees. His skin, paler than the moon itself. His eyes, blood red. This, was Lelouch Lamperouge. Formerly known by his title, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia.

He said, "Millicent. What is it?" He got out of his coffin, and moved to the one next to it. He put his hand on the coffin, comforting it's occupant. He looked to Milly, "If you have disturbed my sleep for a social chat, you know what I shall have to do."

Milly said, "No, Master." She bowed, "I awoke you to tell you that students are getting curious. They ask where I go at night. They ask why we only see you to, at night. We must make a decent cover." As her master looked at her menacingly, she bowed, "I mean no disrespect, my Count. I merely mean to ask what to do."

Lelouch opened the other coffin. In it, was a young girl, with long sandy-brown hair, just as pale as Lelouch was. This was Nunnally. Lelouch's younger sister, and first Vampiric fledgling. She opened her own blood red eyes, to see her brother and master.

Nunnally got up, to see Milly and Sayoko standing there. She asked, "What's going on, Master?" She whispered, "Are you and Milly going to.. 'Do it' as they say?" She'd known of the increased Vampiric libido. Once one is a Vampire, their sex drive and stamina increase. To the point where you can't hold yourself back, and you sleep with whatever you please.

Lelouch chuckled, "No, Nunnally. Milly's just here to let me know something." He looked at Sayoko, "Get her something to wear." As the maid went up the stairs, to retrieve some daytime attire, Nunnally kissed Lelouch. Her fangs pierced his lips, as his pierced hers. Nunnally had loved her brother. As both a brother, and for more. She'd wanted this. Their kiss concluded, and they licked each other's blood off their mouths.

Lelouch said, in a sultry voice, "Nunnally. You know not to do that. Milly's around." He whispered to her, "We'll do far more later."

Milly said, "Don't worry master." She hugged the young Count, "It's perfectly fine."

Lelouch said, "I already made something, far more than you were. Before, you only Milly Ashford. Daughter of a formerly noble family, who's parents were forcing her to be married. Now, you are servant to the dark. My servant."

Milly smiled, and bowed again, "Your proud servant, my Count and Master."

In Lelouch's head, he heard, _You're progressing, but you need more. Britannia will not fall, with just you. Let alone you, your sister, and two servants._

Lelouch replied, _I know, Alucard. I know._ Despite being back in his own world, Alucard still communicated with Lelouch over the past seven years. Letting him know, how to be a true Vampire. Especially, a true KING of Vampires. He thought, _I have a plan. No need for you to worry. I'm almost there, I just need to rally a few more troops._

Alucard said, _Lelouch. I want to know that I didn't choose the wrong person, to give my power. I want to know that you can achieve your goals, with or without me. Can you do that?_

Lelouch said, aloud, "I believe, that I can destroy Britannia. I will not fail." He looked around, seeing the three women, who all vowed their loyalty to him. He said, commanding, "It is time to gain more followers. Those who shall aid in our quest." He looked to his maid, "Sayoko, you and I shall rally the Japanese forces, already rebelling against the Empire." She nodded, and he turned his attention to Milly, "Millicent, gather all the few Britannians, you know you can trust." Milly nodded, and walked up the stairs. Finally, he looked to Nunnally, "Tonight, is your first solo hunt, Nunnally. You do as you please, but come right back here, when you're done."

Nunnally giggled, "Yes, Master." She changed into her daytime attire, "Well, now we have a plan for tonight, but what about today?"

Lelouch said, "You are going to class. Even if I don't, I have things to be done. Things that I can't do in a class room. But, I want you to be educated, with or without me."

Nunnally sighed, "Yes, Big Brother." She kissed his cheek, "But I still want something later."

Lelouch said, "You know it, my dear." He changed from his student uniform, to something else. Attire more fitting, for a Count. He said, "Humans, who serve Dracula. What a fine idea." He chuckled, "I'm not the original Dracula, but I'm this world's Dracula."

He walked outside, heading for the ghettos. He smirked, his signature smirk, "Now then.."


	3. Gathering troops

(Ashford Academy. 10:48 PM).

A young man, a Britannian, walked down the streets. Unaware that there was a creature, stalking tie streets. He felt a cold shiver down his spine, he looked around, seeing almost nothing. Behind him.. The creature.. Nunnally, bit into the man's neck.. Drinking him dry. Leaving nothing, but a corpse on the street.

The former Princess licked her lips clean, and got up. She felt a wonderful sensation.. Almost the same, as when she became a full Vampire. She said, "My first solo hunt, a success." She changed into a swarm of bats, and disappeared. She giggled, slipping into her coffin, "Big brother will be so proud."

(Meanwhile. Tokyo theater).

A group of resistance fighters assembled in the theater. Standing outside, was Lelouch and Sayoko. The maid said to her master, "My King. They have arrived."

Lelouch chuckled, putting his mask on, "Excellent. Let us greet them, Sayoko. My new army, of the night."

Naoto Kozuki, his sister, Kallen, and their resistance group stood in the theater. Standing in the center was a Japanese maid, standing next to a strange man. The man was dressed in white gloves, and an all read outfit. On the sides of his outfit, were pistols. His face, shielded by his mask.

They asked, "Who are you? Why have you called us here?" They'd been planning an assault on Britannia, but this guy had called them to this theater.

He smirked under his mask, as he removed it. Replacing it.. With a read fedora. He said, as the others stared at his face, "I am Lelouch Lamperouge. Formerly Lelouch Vi Britannia, exiled former Prince of the Britannian Empire." His eyes glowed red, under his sunglasses (which the others questioned why he wore sunglasses at night) remembered his past. He told them his whole, tragic story. They decided to let him join.

Kallen was particularly interested in him. She walked up to him, "Lelouch, my Prince." She'd stopped, and wondered why she called him that. But, decided to ignore it.

He turned to her, "Prince is my past." He smirked, "Count will do." He said to her, "Say what you will." He examined her body. Long, stunning legs, an amazing looking ass, a slim build, yet he could pick up some muscle to her. Full, large breasts, and a beautiful face. With beautiful blue eyes, and red hair. _Oh. Is it that time already? I figured you would at least, wait a bit, before looking for palmate._ While Alucard had helped Lelouch before, his words could sometimes be annoying. Particularly, when he stated talking about the extremely high libido of the Vampire King.

Lelouch thought, _I'm simply making note. After all, I am immortal, am I not? So, if I were to have a playmate, and by chance a.. Certain result of my fun with that playmate.. I wouldn't have to worry, would I?_

Alucard said, _I respect your thought process. But, say the girl falls in love with you, and then more girls do. What will happen? Particularly, should one, if not perhaps all of them, wind up with your Vampiric offspring? There's no such thing, as an immortal._

Lelouch said, _I remember what happened very well, with my own family. I will try to avoid that happening with my.. Partners. Besides.. I would grant them, similar immortality. Now, I must return my attention to them._

Kallen said, "If I may ask, why should we follow you? How can we be sure, you won't turn against us? We all know, what Britannians are like."

Lelouch laughed, "Your father is Britannian, is he not?" As she looked shocked, he continued, "I can assure, should things go the wrong direction, I will remain on the battlefield with you." As he had everyone's attention, he yelled, "Tomorrow, we strike.. At Midnight."

(Meanwhile, Ashford Academy).

Milly was sitting in the office, belonging to her grandfather, looking over files of Brittanians, she knew she could trust. Smirking, she found three people she knew, would keep her master's secret.

She waited, until her master returned home. When he did, she handed him her files. He smirked, seeing the three people his servant had chosen.

(Sorry it wasn't as good, as you expected).


End file.
